Don't Speak
by pyroJoe
Summary: Title changed from Changes to Don't Speak. What if Darry never was granted custody? What would their lives be like then?
1. Chapter 1

It was the games like this that everyone hated. The rain was pouring, the air was freezing, and the lights were bright. My adrenaline was rushing. We had less than a minute to go. We were winning but if they made this touch down, they would win. They were so close to the yard line that you could almost touch it. It was kind of funny, even with all the faces. I could see Soda shivering next to his foster Father Rick.

Danny slapped my helmet. "Get ready rookie!"

I wasn't the only rookie. I had no clue why he called me that. Maybe because I was the freshman that played the most.

The whistle blew. I watched as the other team scattered the field. They did a sneak play. I charged the receiver. I could hear the crowd and the coach screaming at me. I leaped to tackle him. I didn't think I had made it in time until Danny hauled me to my feet.

"What the hell was that? What are you, superman? You just flew." He was shaking my helmet.

The stadium seemed to be in chaos. People were on their feet screaming, the students were jumping. There was screaming from the rival team too.

"Darrel Curtis makes the tackle with a win," it was one of the announcers.

"Where's his next stop? The NFL?" The other one said.

"Come on!" Danny and a few others grabbed me pushing in me toward the water barrels. I grinned it was tradition, our team wins the coach get's soaked even though today he already was. We dumped them out on our coach and took off toward the changing room.

"Curtis, there's a reporter with the newspaper here to see you," Coach called.

I followed Coach Brown to his office, and found a middle aged man with light brown hair sitting at the desk.

"My name is Charlie; that was one hell of a game."

I smiled taking a seat. "Thanks."

"Is it true you turned down Notre Dame?"

"Yeah it is." I replied.

"Why? They are one of the best teams."

"My parent's died in a car accident, a collision with a train a while back, I lost the custody battle for my two brothers, I wasn't about to leave them either. Not to mention it was expenisive."

"I'm sorry." It wasn't one of those half assed apologies either. "What would you have done if you would have had been granted custody."

"Worked, and raised a sixteen and a thirteen year old," I answered sincerely.

"Where are you now? Frats? Dorms? Degrees? You know besides being the football hero."

"No fraternity, and no dorming. I live with four others at my house. You should know one, Danny Pinto. I'm majoring in architecture. I roof houses between seasons part time."

"What about the love life?"

I let out a laugh. "No not currently."

"How does it feel setting records? Being known as the hero?"

"If it is a good feeling."

He went on to ask more questions. I felt antsy. I had Soda waiting outside. I had a party to go to. He finally finished and I shook his hand.

I found Soda pretty quickly most of the people had cleared out. He was standing next to Steve with Sandy and Evie.

"Darry!" Matt my room came running up from behind before I could approach anyone. His black hair greased back. "Hey, the girl and I, think you could find some place to stay tonight. It's our five years tonight."

"You can stay with us," Soda said.

We went to the fraternity to party. Soda was allowed there as long as I took him, and as long as he didn't do anything illegal. He got along with everybody just fine. I made sure he didn't do anything he wasn't supposed to. I also didn't touch a drink as long as he was there. I noticed something though he was smoking a lot more than usual.

"What's with that?" I asked. We had left the party, and taken Sandy home. We were on our way back to his foster house.

"With what?" Soda asked. He inhaled deeply.

"Smoking."

"You know I had some dream last night. We were together, with Mom and Dad at the house. Darry, I wrote Pony nearly two weeks ago. I've gotten nothing back. He doesn't return my calls. The gang and I went all the way out to the farm two days ago. They said he didn't want to see us. What's going on?" Soda was close to tears by now. "I lost my Mom and Dad; why do I have to lose my baby brother?"

"Come here little buddy," I extended my arm outward. He slid in to it. I parked my car in the driveway. I saw about five faces in the door. They must of thought he was with Sandy. I saw Charlotte; his foster Mom come to the door and brush the kids away.

Soda wiped his tears away, he drew in a few quivering breaths. "We better go inside." He put his cigarettes in the inside of his jacket.

His foster parents were nice people, genuinely good. Rick was a Doctor. Charlotte stayed at home. They had six kids other than Soda, four which they had adopted one in the process. They had offered it to Soda but he informed them that at eighteen he was going to be with his brother. That was our plans, he would move back into the house with me, and we'd wait until Pony was eighteen, unless I could get him before then, but those chances were slim to none. The best thing about them was that they were twenty minutes away. Unlike Pony, he was almost a two-hour drive in the country.

Rick was sitting in his chairs with two little ones on his lap reading to them. A few of the older ones were watching some special.

"Darry is staying tonight," Soda announced.

Charlotte jumped up and hugged me. "I'm going to put some coffee on and cake. Come tell me about this game, Rick hasn't stopped talking."

Soda and I took a seat at the table. He just sort of leaned his head on his fist and starred into nowhere. It didn't take Charlotte long to see that something was up. She pushed back the strands of hair that had escaped from the grease. I closed my eyes and pictured my Mom doing the same thing.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked. "You sick or something? I've never seen you this quite.

Soda shook his head. "I'm tired. Good night," he bolted out of the room.

Charlotte looked at me with wide eyes. "What happened? That girl do something to him?" She wasn't a fan of Sandy. I could tell from day one.

"No, neither one of us have heard from Pony in a long time. Pony's foster parent's said that he didn't want to talk to his brothers anymore."

"I knew things would slow down with him when school stared. All the sudden I never see him. I got letters but barely any calls. Then the calls stopped. I haven't gotten a letter. I've written to him and I've called him. They tell me he's not home. I went to child services to talk to them. Want to know what they told me? They told me I should be happy, that my little brother probably stopped grieving, and that I should be thrilled that he has found a new family." I found tears welding in my eyes now.

Charlotte tucked her soft brown hair behind her ears. "Our first foster child was John, he stayed with us for three years, and then his parent's got custody. At first we saw him three times a week and received calls daily. Then we didn't see him so much. Soon we only got calls. One day the calls stopped. As much as it hurt to know we were no longer part of his life. We were happy. He was with his own family."

"What are you telling me? I tried for custody. I want to hear from my baby brother. I hear from Soda everyday. Do you know what this is like? I worry, I wonder if he is all right, it, I worry if they talk to him about our parents, how he's dealing, I worry if he fell off his bike and is laying in a ditch. I wonder who his new friends are, if he's living up to his new potential. No one has heard from him, not even Johnny!" I didn't want to get angry, but I couldn't help it.

Rick poked his head in. "I'm tucking the younger ones in and turning in. Good night Darry and great game."

I smiled now feeling embarrassed that Rick saw me with tears on my face. He graduated from my college, and was a season ticket holder. "Thanks."

"I would give it up, all up just to be with them."

"You can't worry like this. You'll be like Rick and go gray before you time," she grinned.

I would have said something but headlights shinning through the window distracted us. "Who is that this time of night?" I asked getting up.

Charlotte shook her head. "I don't know," she said.

I opened the door with Charlotte close behind me. I recognized the guy running out of the car. It was Matt my roommate. He stopped at the porch steps breathing hard and running his fingers through his greasy hair.

"I got no clue what's going on. You need to get to the children's hospital right away. I've had nurses, doctors and now police. It's Pony, it has to be."


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy shit" I said out loud to myself. I had sped all the way to the children's hospital. I was fine up until I hit the entrance. I came skidding to a stop. There were news cameras, reporters, and people everywhere. They were encircled around someone, but I couldn't see who. I parked and got out not really caring about my parking job.

"Follow me!" A large police officer commanded.

"Where's my brother!" I screamed at him. I quickly resented it as they screamed blurred questions. I was blinded by the lights, and everything else. As soon as we entered the hospital the cop took me into some break room. Actually, he dragged me by the collar of my shirt.

"Darrel Curtis I presume?" A shaky voice peered through the blinds and looked out at the crowed. Still hasn't died down has it, O' Riley? I'm Doctor Marks," He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Yes? Does this have anything to do with my brother?" I snapped. This wasn't even funny, their little show, I just got bombarded by reporters.

"There was a drug bust today, found a large supplier of marijuana along with many other drugs. You know about LSD?" The cop asked me although it seemed more like he was accusing me.

"I've heard of them, never done either. What's this have to do with my brother?"

"They were your brother's foster parents. We think they forced him to deal at the local schools. Maybe for them even at the big time. Two of my men busted them today, they went to search the shed, figuring they would find more, but we found a dirty, scared little boy. He couldn't move something wrong with his leg. My officer carried him out. The boy never spoke, to frightened, to hurt, I don't know." He ran his fingers through his half-gray hair.

"Pony screams if I bring medication, needles anything near him. We are afraid, that we might scare the child even more if we force it on him, or hurt him psychologically. Even more than he already is. You need to see him, talk to him, and say we want to help. It will be better coming from you." The Doctor said still staring out at the crowd.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's not how you last seen him I'm sure," Doctor Marks started again.

"Where the hell is my brother?" I shouted. "Take me to him, and take me now. Or I'll find him myself!"

"Follow me."

They took me up two floors to a teen unit. I hated hospitals. I hated the smell of alcohol in them. I hated what happened in them. Some one in a hospital is never good news. I tried my hardest not to look in the rooms of the kids there. There was nothing more depressing than a sick kid. I was lucky it was nighttime the lights were off and they were all sleeping.

I got to the room; there was a crowd of people there. I recognized a few of the social services people and a few cops by their uniforms. I saw my brother. My baby brother a safe distance away from them sitting on one of those doctor tables, he looked stony faced and scared. The expression all skin and bones, it fit him well. His hair was UN greased and fell over his face. He had his head hung and was shaking.

"Hey baby." I said softly like he was a battered animal. I take back what I said; there was something more depressing than a sick kid.

Pony looked up at me. I had no clue what to do, or what to say to him. He put his hand on the side of my face, and ran it down like he was testing to see if I was real. He sort of looked at me like I was going to vanish at any second.

"Hey." I pushed the hair back out of his eyes, and revealed a cut across his forehead. "What happened to you?"

He didn't answer; he just starred at me with his hollowed eyes that were framed with dark circles. It creped me out the look in his eyes. He looked like he had come out of one of those horror films.

"You can tell me buddy, what's wrong?" I tried again.

Pony dropped his gaze to the floor and pulled one leg up to his chest.

"Darry." Someone put a hand on my shoulder. Pony made a noise.

"Oh my god," Rick starred at Pony. "Darry, Soda and Charlotte are in the waiting room; being hounded by press."

"Okay," I said not taking my eyes off of Pony. He was looking at the doctors, social service and the cops arguing behind me about what to do with him.

"You think they wouldn't do that in front of him. The kid has been through enough." Rick shook his head in disgust.

"Want to see Soda?" I asked.

Something flickered in Pony's eyes. He starred down at his one leg; the one he hadn't moved and then looked up at me.

"Get Soda; meet me by the nurse's station," I said to Rick. I glanced back at the people arguing or whatever. I bet they wouldn't even notice. I slid my sweatshirt off and put it around him. It drowned Pony; I had to laugh when he put the hood up. It was one all the football players got, and it went down to his eyes.

"Okay, I'll take you to see Soda, but you have to let a doctor look at you. I'll stay the whole time with you. Deal?" I stuck my hand out. Pony took mine into one of his cold hands. I picked him up with both arms, I probably didn't need too; I could have picked him up with my pinky fingers. Pony slipped an arm around my neck and rested his head under my chin. I kissed the top of his head. "I've got you little brother."

I carried him out of the room unnoticed. We made it out before Soda and his foster parents were there. So we watched the elevator. The second the doors spread open. Soda came full speed toward us.

"Whoa, slow down careful, we're not sure what's hurt and what's not yet," I warned. Pony reached out throwing an arm around Soda.

"Pony, are you okay? What happened?" Soda asked.

Pony looked up at me. "He will be. I have to take him to go are looked at now."

Pony went through x rays just fine. He never gave direct answers to the doctor. I began to wonder if those people did something to him, to make him that way; put something in his mouth. He had a broken leg; he didn't even answer when the doctor asked him if he wanted to pick a color for his cast. He let the doctors check him over.

"I'm going to have to give him tetanus and draw blood." Doctor Marks looked at the nurse. He got up and left and the nurse began to clean Pony's arm. I watched at Pony's eyes went wide. He pulled away from the nurse and kicked at her.

"Honey, it will only hurt for a second a tiny pinch," she said trying to jump out of the way of Pony's kicking leg. The doctor came in with the shot.

"Is he afraid of needles?" Doctor Marks asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know what's gotten into him," I said honestly. I had never seen Pony act this way. I grabbed Pony, pulling him against me with my left arm and cupping my right hand around his mouth so he would stop hollering. I gently rubbed my thumb across his check.

"Calm down, I've got you; you can't holler like that you'll wake the entire hospital up. This won't hurt more than a second so hug, squeeze my hand or something and shut your eyes. It'll be done with in a second."

"Ponyboy, I don't know what those people did to you or told you, but I'm here to help you. You have to let me give you the shot and take your blood so we know what to do to help you. What if I do it on Darry first?"

Now it was my turn to be scared. I hated needles with a passion. I nearly passed out when it came time to get my shots for football. That was a secret that no one new. He whispered to the nurse something. When she came back next she had another shot. I swallowed hard and looked at Pony. "See, it's nothing," I lied as he pushed the needle through my vain.

Pony buried his face in my neck and stuck out his one arm while holding me in a death grip with the other. I could tell he was crying yet there wasn't a sound. He was silently crying. I had to hold his arm still he was shaking so hard.

"There you go it's over. Go get some rest," Doctor Marks said.

"Come on baby. Let's go upstairs," I carried him back up to his room. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Pony just looked down all his hair fell over his eyes. He lied down and shut his eyes. I pulled a chair up next to his bed.

I pushed the hair away from Pony's stitches, good lord he was skinny. I wondered how much he weighed. There was no way could even make a hundred pounds. It surprised me he was sleeping like he was. He usually was a light sleeper. I put my head back in my chair and shut my eyes. I couldn't help thinking about him. What if he wasn't talking because he couldn't?

I don't know what made me wake up. This happened a lot. I woke up with this feeling. The feeling never let me go back to bed.

I saw Pony sitting up right. His legs pulled to his chest. He was doing it again. That silent crying.

"Hey Ponyboy? What's the wrong? What happened?" I asked moving next him on the bed. I tried comforting him. I held him close to me. "You're okay. I'm right here," I said. This was scaring me; he was scaring me. I hate hospitals and I would kill the people who did this to him. I swear the second I saw them.

"Talk to me Pony, please." I begged. "You can tell me anything."

He didn't, he didn't talk at all. He finally cried himself to sleep. I was too afraid to move that he would wake up. I stayed with him. My arm had fallen asleep; I didn't really care. I'd do anything for him.

Out of nowhere, I couldn't breathe. Why couldn't I breathe? I tried opening my mouth. It was blocked. I sat up and opened my eyes. I looked over at my brother. He smiled a little. He had pinched my nose together.

"Think that's funny? Huh?"

Pony pointed behind me. I turned around to find Dally sitting in a chair. He grinned at me. "Morning sleeping beauty," an UN lit cigarette dangled from his lips.

I rubbed my eyes. "What are you doing here Dallas?"

"I took a look at the paper today. Take a look in the sports section," he tossed me the paper. "Front page has Pony's story on it. Says you guys have given no comment."

I nodded. "Yeah, we won't until we know what happened to him." I read through Pony's story, it talked about the drug bust, all the stuff they found and how they used the foster care money to help get the things they needed to make the drugs. They had interviewed the cop that pulled Pony out of the shed, it said he had kicked the cop and screamed when he came near him. It talked about Pony and how no statements have been made. I read mine. It seemed like I had done that interview years ago instead of yesterday.

"Kid your name is all over the news. They all want to hear you talk. They'll be damned to find out you don't talk any more," Dally lit his cigarette and tossed the pack at Pony. "Got you something else." He took out a candy bar and threw that too.

"No!" I snapped grabbing the pack from away from Pony. "You don't need that, he doesn't need to smoke Dal, he's in the hospital for a reason!"

"You don't need to be like that, the kid's freaked out enough," Dally snapped. He nodded toward Pony glaring at me.

I turned around. Pony was as pale as his sheets. His eyes were wide. I wanted to kick myself. "I'm not mad at you," I told him.

"You know kid you look real tuff in this picture, kind of like Tim after he got arrested," Dally stared at the door. I felt Pony dig in to the side of me. A police officer in full uniform came into view.

"I'm Sergeant James; I pulled Pony out of that shed yesterday," he stuck his hand out towards me.

"I'm Darry, his brother," I shook his hand. I felt Pony shaking next to me.

"Son, I need you to identify people for me," he said taking a picture out of his wallet. He showed it to Pony. I knew the people in it were his foster parents. "Are those the people who put you in the shed?" He asked.

Pony shut his eyes; he leaned into my shoulder. He was shaking again.

"Ponyboy, we can put these people away for a really long time if you just nod you head," Officer James said.

I felt his nails dig into my wrist now.

"Son, please look," James begged.

"Back off!" Dally shouted. "Can't you see the kid can't do that crap right now, get out leave him alone."

"Those people are his foster parents," I said.

"I know, but that's not what I'm asking; only he can answer." Sergeant James left the room.

"Why is he acting like that?" Dally asked.

I shook my head. How was I supposed to know, Pony wasn't talking to anyone.

Doctor Marks came in next. He gave Pony one of those fake smiles that a doctor gives you before a shot or something.

"Darry, step out in the hall with me for a second," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

I had stepped into the doctor's office along with two other social service worker Mrs. Miller and Mr. Boyd; they both knew me. I gave a nod and sat down on a chair. Doctor Marks took his place behind his desk.

"You're brother could have a lot of negative effects. See we are still waiting for some results but we found marijuana and LSD in his system."

I shook my head. "No, he knows better. Ponyboy is my brother and I know for a fact he wouldn't do that," I stammered. He was taught better, raised better, and he knew better. He is too innocent to ever touch that stuff.

"I believe you but he isn't talking; not because he can't but because he doesn't want too. Maybe he's afraid, I don't know. The psychological damage done is pretty severe. Not just from living with people who hurt him but from the drugs too. His bruising there is a pattern to it along we also found burns on his body."

"So you're telling me those people beat him and shoved their drugs down his throat," I put my head in my hands. He was only thirteen fourteen next month, and he skipped a grade. This shouldn't be happening. He is a smart kid. A good kid too.

"I can't say anything for sure," Doctor Marks said.

I shook my head. "How did this happen? I thought you had to check up on him. I warned you something wasn't right. You told me it was a good thing. That Pony was happy!" I was glaring at the social workers.

"Calm down please; we did do our checks. He was always safe, happy doing well in school. Everything always seemed fine."

"You didn't do it good enough. My little brother is hurt because you and your fucking system messed up."

"Our system placed your other brother in a great home. This was an accident. If we knew what was going on Ponyboy would have been removed," Mr. Boyd defended.

Doctor Marks put his hand on my shoulder. "Accident or not, we have a thirteen year old boy out there who is damaged. Now, we'll get a psychologist working with him but until he starts to talk there is nothing we can do."

I looked at Doctor Marks and then to the social services. "I want my brothers back," I said.

"Darrel we've been through this. You can't and right now isn't a time to try; Ponyboy has been though enough we don't need any hoorays that will only traumatize him more. We are done discussing this topic." Mrs. Miller said.

They left me alone with Doctor Marks. I turned back to him. "Thank you." I stepped out back into the hallways. I watched as the social services walked down the hall. I forced myself to go into Pony's showing nothing.

"Hey kiddo."

He was playing war with Dally. He grinned as he stole the cards away.

"What was that about?" Dally asked laying down a jack.

"They needed to know a few things about his back round," I lied.

Soda came bounding in with Charlotte and a little kid. "Hi Pony! Can I sign your cast?"

I watched from the corner as they interacted. Soda just babbled on like a mad man. He acted like this was normal. I needed my brothers back. I didn't care that Soda was in a good place. The only place good enough was home. I couldn't think of anyway to get them back. Except for kidnapping them, and taking them to Mexico. That wasn't realistic. The entire gang showed up later that day. I glanced over at the guys; they were so loud I was surprised no one had told us to quite down. Pony really wasn't connecting with any of them. He wasn't laughing or smiling. He was just sitting there staring at the sheets with his head hung.

"Darry," a nurse tapped me on the knee. "A young man named Danny is here to see you. He's at the nurse's station."

No one aside from doctors, social services, and police entered Pony's room with out us being notified first. I saw Danny standing there looking mighty ticked. He still had on his gear and was covered in mud.

"You look pretty," I joked.

"Where were you? You skipped practice! Timmy said you weren't in English. Do you know how many laps we had to run because you skipped?"

I grunted. "I've been here; my little brother's real messed up," I choked on the last three words.

"Fifteen, around the entire field in the rain," he said running his fingers through his hair. You couldn't tell it was blonde anymore.

"You tell the coach I'll run laps for the entire team but I've got more important things to tend too," I snapped.

Danny cracked a grin. "That's a lot of laps rookie."

I kicked at the floor. "I know," I said.

"How's the kid? He's been all over the news."

I shrugged, "he won't talk."

"Yeah, Timmy's threatening to move out. He says the house is too loud he can't study. Matt's engaged."

"Tell him I said congratulations. He's stupid and too young."

Danny laughed. "That's what I told him." He looked down at his hands for a moment. "Tell the kid to get well soon for me," he said before leaving.

"I will," I turned and walked back to Pony's room. It wasn't much of a surprise to find him sitting on his bed starring at the sheets like they had the answer to all the worlds' mysteries.

"Hey buddy, why don't you tell everyone bye." I sat down next to him. He sort of sank into me as if he were hiding then waved.

"Yeah, it's about time I start heading home. Mom doesn't want the sister home alone after dark." Two-Bit reached out to mess Pony's hair up but Pony flinched and nearly jumped on me. I threw my arm around him.

Two-Bit looked mortified. "Take it easy kid. Steve, Johnny I'll give you a ride."

"Alright you, sleep time," I pulled a chair close to Pony's bed. I tried to pay attention too some T.V show. It really wasn't working. I felt something run down my face. I could tell it was Pony's hand.

"I thought you were asleep."

He continued to draw his hand down the side of my face. It was like he was proving to himself that I wasn't an illusion. I was a tangible thing, and I wouldn't vanish. Then in one swift moment, he grabbed my wallet from my pockets.

"There's no money in there greaser," I smiled. Pony flipped through a couple of pictures until he found the one he was looking for. Then it started, those silent tears, no sound just tears streaming down his face. That family picture felt like it had been taken forever ago, I guess in many ways it was. I went to reach for Pony by he flinched away.

"Come here, its okay." I pulled him close to me. I wondered if they ever talked to him about death. What about girls or any of the stuff you supposed to talk to a teenage about.

"It's okay Ponyboy; nothing can hurt them anymore, or you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, little boy!" I had just gotten back from an away game. I decided I could finish out my season. Actually, Rick said it would look bad if I didn't. I slammed my helmet down. It was a pretty day. One of those rare days in fall where everything was changing but the weather was nice. Pony was sitting by the window with a nurse. It really didn't surprise me, every nurse in here thought he was just adorable. This nurse wasn't exactly new she was always in here. She was younger but probably older than me.

"Hi, Darry," she said tying up her brown hair.

"Hi, Beth." I tossed my football bag on the ground.

"Hey, you aren't you going to say hi to Darry?" Beth asked.

Ponyboy waved with one hand then put it back on the small screen.

"What's going on?" I asked picking up Pony and sitting back down.

"He noticed it was a nice day," Beth answered.

I looked down at him. He was staring out the window; he was miles away. I felt bad for him. I would have loved to be outside right now if I were thirteen.

"Isn't there anyway I could take him out, just for a little while, I mean, he's let the police and doctors near him."

Beth frowned. "I don't know. It's rare that we ever let out patients out but he's not physically sick, except for a broken leg."

My stomach turned, he might not have been physically sick, but he was mentally sick. I watched my little brother look out the window. I couldn't remember the last time he laughed, or smiled genuinely.

"Hey kid, I got you something." Dallas Winston tossed a candy bar down next to the window.

"Hi, Dal." I nodded toward his shadow. Johnny hardly ever spoke anymore. Not since some socs got a hold of him.

"So, Ponyboy, I hear you want to take a trip outside?" Doctor Marks said. He knelt down next to Pony placing a comforting hand on his back.

"I'll let you guys go out until it gets dark then come back." He looked me straight in the eye. "I have your word you won't run off to Mexico or anything?"

"Yes, sir!" I scooped Pony up.

"Here." Dally put his hat on his head, and I put my hood up. It wasn't the greatest costume but if the press showed, at least they would have trouble seeing who was who. I already couldn't wear my football number outside or they would be at my back for information. Dally stepped in front of me leading us out of the room, down the stair well with Johnny close to my side.

"Where too?" I asked there wasn't too much to do.

"Let just go for a ride, I got Bucks car." He opened the door to a black t bird.

"He knows you have it, right?"

Dally grinned. "Sure, he does." Buck didn't know.

"Hey, we could go to Soda's." Johnny suggested. "No one would know to look there for Pony."

We pulled up to Soda's foster parent's house. Charlotte was sitting on the front porch her armed wrapped around my kid brother. They were watching the little kids leap all over the yard. Soda darted off the porch when he saw us get out of the car.

"PONYBOY!" He shrieked hugging him and swinging him by the arms.

Charlotte put her hands on hips. "You didn't sneak him out did you?"

"No, doctor gave us permission," I answered. "Soda take it easy with him."

Soda dropped Pony to his feet. "Let's do something."

"Not far!" I hollered after him. "No, smoking either."

Charlotte nodded. "We're trying for Ponyboy."

My bottom lip curled, I pulled it in and tried to suck it. "I guess that's good."

"You're not happy?"

"It's a good place, but it's not home, home's with me, and I believe I can take care of them. I just need a chance." I buried my face in my hands. "I'm with Pony all the time, I see Soda everyday. What proof do they need, I'm willing to give up football, anything." I felt Charlottes hand on my shoulder. "If I had the money, I'd take them and run."

As promised, I took Pony back to the hospital by dark. He fell asleep with Soda on the couch, so I ended up carrying him to the hospital. I couldn't even remember the last time I slept in my bed. Pony woke up screaming with nightmares almost every night.

"Dally, why are you still here?"

He took a long drag of his cigarette. "Kid doesn't talk, I find it peaceful."

I stifled a laugh, I guess old Dally, had a soft spot.

The story of the drug bust and Pony seemed to spread like the black plague. Everyone wanted to know our story, I mean everyone, the social workers and police have made statements but we never did. Soda was being followed around school; I couldn't even do foot ball interviews anymore. I picked up the paper this morning; it was a morning routine, coffee and get paper before heading off to school. I looked down at the front-page headlines; there it was printed in black ink. Ponyboy Curtis Watches Brother's Game a picture of him and Soda sitting there watching me play, and even two smaller photos of me holding him after the game; something inside of me just burst, I got into the car and drove to Soda's.

Rick was sitting at the table I slammed the paper down. "What the hell, He's thirteen, he's not James Dean!"

"Did you read the article?" Rick asked calmly.

I shook my head. "Darry Curtis captain and star athletes comforted his frightened brother after his game. Darry, sometimes there are cases that the entire world hears about, and they become famous, this is one of them; this article helps your image. You want your brothers back; you keep doing what you're doing. The public wants to hear from you, all of you."

I rubbed the back of Soda's head. "I got school, have a good day kiddo." I thanked Rick and slipped out the door.

I was in the locker room shoving my stuff together in a bag, when a brown haired man approached me. "If you want the NFL plans I don't have anything, if you want me to comment about Ponyboy, no comment," I said. I was getting more and more aggravated by the reporters.

He flipped something open. "The name is Nick Smith; I'm the detective with the Tulsa police."

"Sorry, it's just"

"I know," he said. "I hear your brother has a problem with police."

"Yeah, with strangers really," I answered.

Nick nodded; He slipped something into my hand. "When we bust his foster parents, we found a list of two other big times on their list, we got them earlier this day, we found pictures, is this your brother's back?" I answered.

I looked at the child in the picture, he was frail, I couldn't see his face or even his hair, and a hat hid it. It dawned on me that, I never saw the kid's back. The nurses showered him while I was at practice or school, and his gown was big on him. The only thing I really saw was his collarbone that was bruised. I shook my head, "I don't know."

Detective Nick nodded. "If it is, he'll have scars to match it; this was done with thick leather. I need you to let me look at his back, take pictures. If need be."

I lead him to Pony's room. Dally and Johnny were in there with him. Pony grinned when he saw me, but it quickly faded when Detective Nick walked behind me.

"Baby," I lowered myself on to his bed. "This is a friend; he needs to see your back."

Pony shook his fiercely and backed away, I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him too me. "Please Pony, don't fight this one."

The detective got down to his eye level. "Look son, you won't talk to us, so we have to find out a way to put the people who hurt you away, for a long time. We might be able to prove they hurt you if you let us look at your back. You want them gone don't you?"

I watched as Pony stood up, he blanched the gently let down the top of his gown; Nick looked as the picture and frowned, suddenly he looked like he wanted to puke. They matched, the scars and the picture matched. I pulled Pony close to me as he finished up the pictures.

"Son, I'm going to make sure these people get locked up and never come out."

I followed the detective out. "What does this mean?" I asked.

He ran a hand through his silver hair. "It means your brother was severely abused."

I felt my stomach tumble; I got a sick taste in my mouth.

"Darrel." Her voice was sharp. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Evening, Mrs. Miller. I'm going back to my brother's room." I couldn't figure out why she even bothered to come. The social services only started trouble.

"I can have you arrested, kidnapping, child endangerment. I assume you read the paper this morning."

I nodded. "He's my brother; I have a right to spend time with him."

"No, he is in the custody of the state."

"I don't see a social worker staying with him during this little stay in the hospital."

"You leave this hospital with your brother again, I will have you arrested."

"Ma'am, when my brother leaves the hospital next; it's because I'm going to take him home."

She laughed. "You aren't qualified to raise that child."

"I don't come with qualifications, I'm his brother, you may have denied me custody once, but I will take this all the way to the Supreme Court if I have too, I'm not going home, until my brothers are with me. I'm not going to stop fighting for them. I know where they belong, it's pretty obvious you don't, you're the ones who placed him in the hands of Satan."


	5. Chapter 5

I laid back on the couch. "Come on Darry, we'll deal you in."

Danny puffed on a cigar. Thursday night was poker nights. I looked up at the ceiling. Mom, I'm very sorry. She'd never allowed cigars in the house. I rolled myself off the couch. I might as well play; no use in wallowing in my self pity

"You're not supposed to have that until the end of the season."

"We ain't supposed to have caffeine either, but that don't stop you from drinking coffee every morning."

"Or eating chocolate cake," Matt piped in. "Hey while you're up grab a pack of beer."

Danny kicked out the chair. "Then sit down, rookie, you're playing."

I walked into the kitchen. Ben was sitting there eating Cheerios.

"Thought you were studying?" I said as I pushed passed left over pizza to find the full case of beer.

"You really think I can study, when that is going on?"

I laughed. I liked Ben. He was really smart. His father died a few years back, like me he was always looking out for his family. Except he had a house full of teenage girls.

"How are you doing?" He asked. He was also a psychology major but I think doctoring and listening to people was just in his nature.

I sat down in the chair across from him. "I'll see him in 72 hours. His foster parents seemed nice. Then again so did his last ones."

"I know with the neighborhood we come from, that it's hard to tell the good from the bad, not everyone is like Pony's last foster parents. I think his were one in a million."

"Yeah, I know. I can take care of them. I hold down part of this house payment, football, seeing Soda everyday and him until they wouldn't let me, and keep a 3.8 GPA. They think I can't handle two teenagers."

Ben stirred his spoon around. "I know, look what'd you'd be giving up though."

"I don't care."

"Rookie, where's the beer?" Matt screamed from the other room.

"It's coming!" I picked up the beer. "I'll see you later."

* * *

I pulled up along the gravel driveway. There were boys playing some form of football.

"Why is he on the porch?" Soda asked.

I shook my head. "I haven't seen him in seventy two hours either little buddy."

The strange truck seemed to pull the attention of all the boys. I head counted six. Soda hoped out of the car before I had it in park. He was spinning Pony around by the arms talking up a storm.

"It been three days already?" Chris stepped out on the porch with someone my guess would be his wife. "Nice seeing you again, Darry." He shook my hand. "This is my wife Annie."

"Hello" Annie said.

"Hi, this crazy one is Soda. He's Pony's other older brother. How is he doing?"

"He's doing okay in school but refuses to talk to people. He still has nightmares, sometimes he talks in his sleep," Annie said.

"How's the press, the hound me everywhere I go, same with Soda. The poor kid had to give up his job."

"Not too many come inside our gates, or are permitted at his school so it's okay there."

Soda finally dropped Ponyboy. He came running up to me. "Hey you." He was still wearing my sweatshirt. I guess Chris and Annie didn't believe in hair grease because his hair was in his face worse than Dally's. I pushed his hair back. "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to take him out for a little while."

Pony was tugging at my hand trying to head off to the truck.

"I don't know, we usually put him and Jack in bed by nine and it's almost eight. He needs to shower still.

"Oh." My parents didn't even make start to clean up until nine. Pony's face must have fallen. He gripped my hand tighter.

"Ponyboy, I'll make you a deal, you let me wash that dirty sweatshirt and I'll let you stay out until ten." Annie compromised. "I'll have washed for you tomorrow."

Pony shrugged my sweatshirt off and handed it to her then took of toward my truck.

"I'll have him back by ten. Well probably just go grab some junk food."

I pulled into some old restaurant. A black car that had trailed Soda and I earlier was on my ass again. I sighed. "Come here Pony. Put your arms around my neck." I had a good idea who it was and the last thing I wanted was Pony to take off running, there was no way in hell that I would ever catch up with him. I was sore from practice and he was a fast one. I lifted my brother from the truck. Soda at first loved the attention from the press but that was only for a brief moment and was quickly over. I extended an arm to Soda. He buried his face in my shoulder.

"Darry, Soda, Pony, one moment of your time!" It was a reporter from a newspaper. Sure enough two photographers started taking our pictures.

"No comment! That stands for all of us." I said watching my tone. I wanted to be serious but not scary. Nick had told me that I needed to watch my image.

The reporter didn't listen. He kept firing questions. "I'm sorry sir no comment right now, you're bothering my brothers, I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't mind stopping."

We got inside the restaurant. I found both and put Pony down. "I feel like Elvis. And I don't like it," Soda said.

"I know. I'm followed around campus into the house and at practice."

"Yeah, I feel like if I do something bad, we won't have any chance to be together. I just want to go home to my brothers, and sleep in my bed. I don't understand. Nothing you do can be worse than Pony's foster parents."

"I'm trying little buddy."

Soda sighed; he stirred his straw for the lack of anything better to do. I wrapped my arm around Pony. "You want something?"

He starred up at me with his green hallow eyes. He pointed to something on the menu.

"I'll get you the chocolate cake but you have to eat it all." He hadn't been eating anything. He refused the hospital food. The only time he ate was when Dally brought him stuff.

Pony nodded, I smiled at him, and at least he was begging to communicate. "Hey Ponyboy, will you tell me my name?" I asked.

Soda looked at me like I had completely lost it. He just didn't get it, there was one thing I wanted to hear it was my name. I didn't care if it was in that high-pitched whine that used to irritate the heck out of me. I just wanted to hear it.

Pony looked up at me. Then hit the side of my face. "I guess that's a no."

I was glad that Soda was around. I couldn't stand Pony not talking, but some how Soda didn't seem to mind. He chattered on about school, girls the gang anything he could talk about he talked about.

I looked at my watch. "Alright you two we have to get back."

I took Pony back first. He seemed to be more hyper if it was the sugar I just jacked him up with or if it was because he fed off of Soda's energy I don't know. I almost felt bad taking him back all hyped up.

"Hey there, did you have fun?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, I made sure to sugar him up for you," I replied for Pony.

"Oh well then, by all means you can be the one to put him to bed." She stepped out of the pathway.

I shrugged. "Show me you're room, Pony."

He grabbed my wrist that was one way he got out attention he'd grab our hands. The house was real nice. You could tell kids lived there, that was for sure. The carpet had stains the walls had drawings; it was like being at home when I was ten. Pony led me to his rooms. He put his fingers to his lips. I nodded. He opened the door. There was an empty bed next to the window. I guess that was his because another kid was in the bed next to his.

"Where's your pajamas?" I whispered.

Pony pointed to the ground to some flannel pants. I tossed those to him and closed my eyes until I felt a tug on my hand. I grabbed a shirt from the ground. I recognized it right away. It was one of Soda's old shirts. I guess at one time it had been white because now it was a yellowish gray color. He pulled off his shirt. I could see his ribs outline and protruding collarbones. Series of scars and burn marks. A few yellow bruises were all he had left. I handed him the shirt, his face was reddening with embarrassment.

"Alright," I pulled back the covers. "Get it."

He climbed in. I think the last time I actually tucked Pony in he was about nine. I pulled the covers up to his chin. "Good night baby," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Pony grabbed my hands. He measured his against mine and played with my fingers.

"Hey, Ponyboy. Listen kiddo, everything will be all right. I need to take Soda home too." He released my hands. "Will you say Darry for me?" He turned over on his stomach.

I slowly walked down the stairs. I was going to make sure that Pony trusted me enough to talk. "Come on, Soda."

There was one thing I loved. It felt like the world was on my side. My game had failed I missed catches I missed tackles.

"Curtis!" my coach screamed. "In my office."

I handed my bag over to Danny. "Wait for me will you?"

He nodded. "Good luck"

I walked solemnly into my coach's office and shut the door. He was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

"Curtis do you know why my hair is gray?" He asked.

"No, Sir." Probably because he was fifty, and old.

"Because every year, I have amazing players; players who could make it to the big league, and then they throw it away. Get your head in the game. I know you have things going on but the second you step on that field football is your number one priority, do you understand me?" He said pulling out the last syllables.

"Yes, sir. I'll be fine at the game tomorrow night. I promise I'm just tired.

"Don't let me down. You can leave."

I turned around and let out my breath. My coach had a way of making us all feel like little kids waiting to see the principal.

"Darry" He shouted as I approached the door.

I immediately turned around. "You're brothers coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, they are coming with Soda's foster parents and my friends."

"Why don't you let them sit up in the box and tell them to come early? You know those damn news people will be swarming."

"Thank you," I said.

Danny tossed my bag to me. "He didn't eat you alive?"


	6. Chapter 7

I ran my fingers over the soft ledge of the table. "You can call me anytime day or not really I mean it."

"I know it was just different after your big game. You had to be tired too," Annie smiled.

"I wonder if these nightmares are normal."

"Darry, he's thirteen, his parents died then he was ripped away from his brother, and put into a place that locked him in a shed, and did lord knows what to him."

I rolled my thumbs around. "So, you don't think he's psycho?"

Annie shook her head. "Believe me I've seen psycho, Pony isn't it."

"These are drawings he did." She handed me a stack of papers. I shuffled through them.

"What's the deal with this one?" It was a kid with no face he was in the shadows on very large people or something. It wasn't in detail of anything just shading.

"The boy in the picture is him, the people are probably his foster parents, the little detail and no face shows he's hiding something."

"I want to know what he did to him, why he locked him in that shed, I want to know how long it has been since my brother stopped talking!" I pounded my fist hard on the table.

"Oh dear lord!" Annie jumped up from the table. "Ponyboy!" She stood on the deck with her hands on her hips. The gang was over they were playing a game of football outside until they decided to have a smoke break. Although I think Dally had played half the game with one in his mouth. "Put that out right now!"

Pony stomped the cigarette out and then made the b line toward me. She went on to lecture everyone on how smoking was horrible for you. I guess she didn't realize that they were all smoking before they were even a double digit in age.

Pony swung himself around me. He held on to me tightly. "No smoking," I grinned at him.

"Darry!" Two-Bit perched his foot at the end of deck. "Come on play! We are loosing so badly."

"That's because Soda and Steve cheat by making the game unfair," I said shooting the two in question looks."

"So help us here."

"Nope," I dug Pony's head out of my back and picked him up so he was upside down. "I told you no teams until he says my name."

Dallas rolled his eyes at me. I brought Pony up so he could look me in my face. "Darry, one word that's all I'm asking." I dropped him to his feet. He jumped off the deck flipping in the air. I smiled at the memory of me spending an entire summer teaching them those tricks.

I went back inside and joined Annie who was still shaking her head. "They are a crazy bunch."

"Yup."

"What's the deal with Johnny?" She asked.

"You mean the black eye?" I questioned.

"The black eye, the fact that he can't make contact with adults, he's overly quite."

"He's shy; he gets picked on at school a lot," I said. It wasn't a complete lie.

"I see." Annie knew I was lying.

"Home ain't so good either, not as bad as Pony's but its still hell."

"One call is all it takes Darry."

"I know but it's different with him."

"I've heard that before."

"I better go I have practice." I got up out of my seat.

"Guys, I'm leaving. Steve have Soda home on time, or I'll bust your head in."

"Alright superman."

I walked around the yard only to find weight on my belt loops. "What?" I turned around to face my baby brother.

He threw his arms around my neck. "I'll see you a little later I just have to get stuff done." I pulled him real tight for a while but he still didn't loosen his grip. Annie and Soda had wondered their way over.

"Come on Pony. Let's get back to the game." Soda put his hand on Pony's shoulder but Pony shrugged it off.

"Honey, Darry has to go, he's going to be back," Annie said.

I broke Pony's grip and stood up. He immediately grabbed my hand. I hurt it in last week's game. "Ponyboy let go!" I shouted.

He did and almost immediately started to cry. I hated this. "Hey, kiddo, I didn't mean to shout like that."

"Just walk Darry," Annie said. "He'll be fine."

I turned my back once more. He attached himself onto my belt loops and started pulling and sobbing. I hadn't seen him this bad in a long while. Not since he found out he had to go with his second foster parents. He refused to contact us through speech so it was normal for temper tantrums like this. I just didn't expect one today especially with the gang here.

"Darry just fucking stay, make the kid happy!" Dally screamed at me.

I dropped myself down a little. "Ponyboy, what's wrong?"

He lunged himself at me burying his face in my neck.

"Pony, I'm here," Soda said. "Darry needs to go." That didn't help any.

"Alright, Pony. It's alright I'm staying. I'm not leaving." I stood up bringing him with me.

He ended up crying his eyes out and tiring himself out. I was never more thankful for when he finally fell asleep.

"Darry," Soda slipped inside the bedroom. "I'm going to stay the night. You can go to practice now."

I had no need to look at the clock it was already dark outside. I at least owed the coach a personal explanation. "Yeah okay."

"Why'd he do that?" Soda asked.

I shook my head. "I have no clue little buddy."

I didn't end up at practice. Instead I went down to the county jail.

"Past visiting hours." The officer said or at least I think he was an officer.

"Please." I bagged.

He looked at me funny. Then suddenly his face lost its sternness. "You're that kid's brother, the one Kane Able fostered."

I nodded. "Yes, and I just want to ask a couple of questions that's all."

The officer nodded. "I ain't going to give you long. How is your brother?"

"I wouldn't be here if he was okay," I said.

"I know you want to kill this man but you can't lay a finger on him.Y ou hear me? We'll both be in trouble if you do."

"I won't sir."

He led me to some weird room. I sat down in chair and they brought him in. He looked more rugged; I never knew came anyone that came out of jail looking nice they always looked rugged. "Hello Darry," he said in a friendly manner.

I shifted and sat on my hands. The last thing I wanted to do was hit this guy and believe me. I wanted to do it. "Kane."

"What brings you to this place? I'm not supposed to talk to people with out a lawyer present."

What the hell do you think brings me? "Ponyboy, what did you do him? He wakes up screaming from nightmares."

"Still? He's done that ever since we brought him home." He gave a laugh. "Screams to wake the dead."

"What the hell did you do to him? How many times was he locked in a shed, how long was he in that shed?"

"Wait just a minute there! Little boys get in a world of trouble. I warned Ponyboy about those shed doors. They'll lock you right in."

"How long was he in that shed for?" I growled.

"I don't really know."

"I never had a good feeling about you. He was always grounded; every time I saw him he had a bruise. I just want to know how to help him. He won't talk. Why won't he talk?"

Kane shrugged. "I like that little boy, he was good use."

"Good use?"

Kane nodded and grinned.

"Good use for what? For a punching bag? For drug testing?"

"Those are a lot of accusations."

"What do you expect? He goes to you a normal kid and comes out like a scared puppy. You beat the hell out of him this I know."

"Only when he was bad. A few swats to the bottom straightened him out."

He was smirking. I glared at him. "Are you kidding? He has belt marks! When we first found he was covered head to toe."

"Boys fall," he answered.

"You make me sick you…"

"Times up!" The officer screamed.

It was a good thing too because I was no longer sitting on my hands. The next week we learned he was scheduled for a court date and his wife for drug charges.

I pulled up in the car with Charlotte and Soda. "We're like superstars." Soda grinned. Every news station had to be there. Social services were there.

I stepped out of the car. "I guess there's Pony."

He was in a swarm with his foster parents and social services that were bagging for no pictures and to please be let through.

"Enough!" I shouted taking off my jacket. I picked Pony up and covered him with my jacket. "Sodapop stay close."

That court room seemed to be about two degrees. Kane pleaded guilty to his drug charges. He was going to walk after serving ten years with a chance of parole however his case for child abuse was being held off. Pony would have to testify and well that was a problem. His wife for some reason didn't want to plead guilty. She was found guilty no chance of parole. The only problem was the Kane's had a right to a quick trial. Their lawyers were starting to push for it.

There was too many things going on Ben moved out he needed quite to study. I lost his rent and with Matt getting married soon I'd loose his too. I was sitting at Chris and Annie's we were watching the evening news.

"With the chance of thirteen year old Ponyboy Curtis still not talking. The case will still go on; only the Ables will have a better chance of being let off easy."

Chris turned the TV off. "Those people won't walk. Not over my dead body."

"Chris please," Annie held her hand up to stop him. "Come on sweet heart, you and Darry both have school tomorrow time for bed."

I might as well make this easy for them. "Yeah, I better get going." I was tired as is. "Good night kiddo," I said. I was expecting the fight. He didn't want Soda to go away that was a big indicator.

"I'm going to pick you up from school tomorrow," I said as he clung on to me.

"Ponyboy don't do this," Chris said. "I won't let you go with Darry this weekend if you don't let him go."

I pulled Pony's hands away from me. It tore me up to do this but as much as I wanted to I couldn't be with him every second the last time I gave in, he wouldn't let me leave that morning. and wouldn't go to school. He still had these weird eating habits that none of us could figure out. He hadn't gained that much weight since the beginning and it made it really easy to pick him up and handle him that way.

"Enough" Chris grabbed him like a loaf of bread.

I walked out the door. He wasn't crying like the first time at least. I could hear Chris and Annie repeatedly telling him to calm down and to breathe. It was the first time I didn't want to kill the Ables. I wanted to make them suffer. I wanted to have to go through my pain and my brothers. It was the first time that I wished this pain on anyone.

I was close to getting inside the truck. I heard the only thing I've wanted to hear in what seemed like forever. Pony screamed my name. I took off running inside.


	7. Chapter 8

I groaned and rolled over as I felt the bed cave in deeply. I opened one eye to see Pony starring down at me. He and Soda had spent the night. He grinned again devilishly. I felt someone pounce on me.

"Shouldn't have slept so late," Soda grinned. "None of your room mates came home last night."

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like I cared if they came home or not. I wasn't their Mommy. He rolled off of me and took Pony out. "Gentle," I hissed.

Soda was just a little too ruff for my liking. Pony always found it fun, but he wasn't gaining any weight. I was scared Soda was going to break every bone in his fragile little body. "Come on Darry. I'm making breakfast," Soda said.

I pulled Pony's hood over his face. He was still attached to my sweatshirt. "Come on peanut."

"Peanut?" Soda questioned.

I shrugged. "Danny said that's what Pony reminded him of a peanut," I explained.

Soda laughed. "Yeah, I guess he is," he said.

I showered before breakfast but when I came out, Soda left for work with Steve. I grinned at Dally trying to coax Pony to talk. It was ironic as much as Dally swore he hated kids, but he looked after Johnny like a brother, and I swear he was letting Pony grow on him too.

Dallas cursed with frustration. "Why won't he talk to me?"

"He doesn't like you, only talks to people he likes."

Dally scowled. I shook my head at him. "When's that trial?" He asked.

"In a week," I answered. "Think I can give him a protein shake?"

"A what?" Dally asked.

"Protein shake, Coach makes us drink them."

Dally shrugged. If it makes me stronger, it had to help him a little.

"Pony, come here and drink this." I handed him the protein shake.

"Drink," I commanded.

He took a sip, and made a sour face. I grinned. "Just drink it."

"Darry?" Johnny wondered into the kitchen. "Think Pony and I could go see a movie?"

I bit my lip down. Pony still didn't do well with crowds. I looked down at my brother. "You want too?"

He nodded. His said very few things. Usually when he did talk it was in fragments, or he was answering questions. I ran my fingers through his hair.

I backed the truck into the parking spot. "Alrighty, we're here," I said. I had to admit, seeing Gone with the Wind wasn't going to be fun for me. I had to go for many reasons. We climbed out to go sit in the bed of the trunk.

"Hey, I'm grabbing some cokes." Dally said heading off in the direction of the concession stand.

"Hi Darry." Tim's voice came from behind. I whirled around.

"Hi, Tim," I wondered briefly if he was looking for Dally. Curly wasn't any where near him. "Where's the Curly."

"Home, least he should be. How's the kid?" He nodded in Pony's direction.

"He's alright."

"We're on your side." Tim looked at me straight in the face. "We all are, no one hurts one of our own, and then gets away with it."

"Thanks, I need all the support I can get," I told him.

I was never one for movies. Once in a while they were okay, but I could never imagine going to one every week. There was one thing I did hate, love stories. Even with all the action in Gone with the Wind, it was still a love story, and I just couldn't take it. It was ridiculously long. Pony and Johnny were absorbed in the movie. Dally actually fell asleep. The final credit appeared, and I nearly jumped for joy. I loved spending time with my brother; I just couldn't stand movies. Anything else and I wouldn't be so bored. Dally ended up heading straight towards Buck's, like always Johnny followed. It left me and Pony. It was date night for soda and Steve with their girls.

"Okay you? What do you want to do?" I looked over at him. He didn't speak at all today. I was nervous he was going to fall back to completely not speaking. He let out a yawn. "Scratch that, I know what you are going to go do."

He shrugged. I rolled my eyes, and drove toward his foster parent's house. Chris was sitting up when we bounded inside.

"Hey!" He grinned. "How was your weekend?"

Pony didn't answer. So I answered for him. "Friday we played football and watched football. Tonight we saw Gone with the Wind."

"You look a little tired there."

I ran my hand over my face. "Just a little, maybe," I said.

Chris laughed. "Go get your rest tonight. I'll relieve you early of your duties."

"I do have class early tomorrow."

"Go ahead, he has to go to school tomorrow. Three thirty psychologist appointment."

"I have a class at four."

"It's alright." Chris said. "He'll manage."

"Thanks for letting him stay with me." I stuck my hand out.

He shook it. "I ought to be thanking you, it's only less kid to give me gray hair."

I laughed. "Pony, I'm leaving. I'll see you later." I stood up and waved. He was now interested in a book.

I reached the door just in time to feel that familiar tug on my belt loops. I twisted around and gave him a hug. "Look kiddo, I'm tired. I know you are too."

He shook his head. "Let go!" I demanded. "I'm really not in the mood tonight," I warned. I knew my voice was rising. I didn't mean for it too. You just couldn't get cross with Pony. It scared him. I really wanted to avoid that temper tantrum. It wasn't happening. "Okay, baby. Okay"

Chris grabbed him. He pulled Pony down almost so he rested on his knee. "Ponyboy," he began firmly. His voice was soft spoken still. "If you need to express something to Darry, you use words. You're thirteen, that's too big to carry on like this." Pony nearly hyperventilated. "Take a few breaths," He demanded. Pony did, he chilled out a little. "Come down to his level," Chris told me.

I had to kneel with how he was holding him, or maybe I should say restraining. I wasn't used to some stranger telling me how to handle my brother. He sort of reminded me of my Dad. "Tell Darry, you are sorry."

"Sorry," Pony's voice was so quite. I wouldn't have heard him if I were towering over him like I was before.

"Good, now explain to Darry what you want of him," Chris urged.

Pony starred at his feet. "Stay," he said simply.

"Pony, I can't tonight, I have to be in class early."

He looked like he was about to cry. I went to stand up. When he started talking again, "I only feel safe with you."

Chris pulled him in tight. "Honey, you have no reason not feel safe here." He turned Pony's face up so he was looking at him. "Annie and I would never hurt you. I promise you."

"Okay," Pony said.

"Go get ready for bed." Chris let him go.

We both stood up. "Thanks."

"I hope you aren't giving into his tantrums. We have a trial that he has to testify at. When he screamed your name last week, he proved he was ready to talk. Don't allow him to go back."

I nodded. "Good night"

It was the first time I doubted myself. I wasn't doing what was right anymore. I kicked a rock off my front porch. I could hear Matt and Ben watching TV inside. I wasn't ready to go in yet.

"Easy there, or they are going to recruit you to the soccer team," Danny grinned. "Where are the kids at?"

"In their homes." I answered, hoping he would just go inside and let me be.

Danny sat down next to me. "What's wrong with you, rookie?"

"Ever question if what you think is right is?"

He sat down and looked at me. "All the time."

"Sometimes, I think they are better off with their foster parents then me."

"Maybe they are, but they seem happier and more protected when they are with you."

"Yeah, well it feels like I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

Danny patted my back. "I think that's part of being a rookie," he said.


	8. Chapter 9

It was the games like this that everyone hated. The rain was pouring, the air was freezing, and the lights were bright. My adrenaline was rushing. We had less than a minute to go. We were winning but if they made this touch down, they would win. They were so close to the yard line that you could almost touch it. It was kind of funny, even with all the faces. I could see Soda shivering next to his foster Father Rick.

Danny slapped my helmet. "Get ready rookie!"

I wasn't the only rookie. I had no clue why he called me that. Maybe because I was the freshman that played the most.

The whistle blew. I watched as the other team scattered the field. They did a sneak play. I charged the receiver. I could hear the crowd and the coach screaming at me. I leaped to tackle him. I didn't think I had made it in time until Danny hauled me to my feet.

"What the hell was that? What are you, superman? You just flew." He was shaking my helmet.

The stadium seemed to be in chaos. People were on their feet screaming, the students were jumping. There was screaming from the rival team too.

"Darrel Curtis makes the tackle with a win," it was one of the announcers.

"Where's his next stop? The NFL?" The other one said.

"Come on!" Danny and a few others grabbed me pushing in me toward the water barrels. I grinned it was tradition, our team wins the coach get's soaked even though today he already was. We dumped them out on our coach and took off toward the changing room.

"Curtis, there's a reporter with the newspaper here to see you," Coach called.

I followed Coach Brown to his office, and found a middle aged man with light brown hair sitting at the desk.

"My name is Charlie; that was one hell of a game."

I smiled taking a seat. "Thanks."

"Is it true you turned down Notre Dame?"

"Yeah it is." I replied.

"Why? They are one of the best teams."

"My parent's died in a car accident, a collision with a train a while back, I lost the custody battle for my two brothers, I wasn't about to leave them either. Not to mention it was expenisive."

"I'm sorry." It wasn't one of those half assed apologies either. "What would you have done if you would have had been granted custody."

"Worked, and raised a sixteen and a thirteen year old," I answered sincerely.

"Where are you now? Frats? Dorms? Degrees? You know besides being the football hero."

"No fraternity, and no dorming. I live with four others at my house. You should know one, Danny Pinto. I'm majoring in architecture. I roof houses between seasons part time."

"What about the love life?"

I let out a laugh. "No not currently."

"How does it feel setting records? Being known as the hero?"

"If it is a good feeling."

He went on to ask more questions. I felt antsy. I had Soda waiting outside. I had a party to go to. He finally finished and I shook his hand.

I found Soda pretty quickly most of the people had cleared out. He was standing next to Steve with Sandy and Evie.

"Darry!" Matt my room came running up from behind before I could approach anyone. His black hair greased back. "Hey, the girl and I, think you could find some place to stay tonight. It's our five years tonight."

"You can stay with us," Soda said.

We went to the fraternity to party. Soda was allowed there as long as I took him, and as long as he didn't do anything illegal. He got along with everybody just fine. I made sure he didn't do anything he wasn't supposed to. I also didn't touch a drink as long as he was there. I noticed something though he was smoking a lot more than usual.

"What's with that?" I asked. We had left the party, and taken Sandy home. We were on our way back to his foster house.

"With what?" Soda asked. He inhaled deeply.

"Smoking."

"You know I had some dream last night. We were together, with Mom and Dad at the house. Darry, I wrote Pony nearly two weeks ago. I've gotten nothing back. He doesn't return my calls. The gang and I went all the way out to the farm two days ago. They said he didn't want to see us. What's going on?" Soda was close to tears by now. "I lost my Mom and Dad; why do I have to lose my baby brother?"

"Come here little buddy," I extended my arm outward. He slid in to it. I parked my car in the driveway. I saw about five faces in the door. They must of thought he was with Sandy. I saw Charlotte; his foster Mom come to the door and brush the kids away.

Soda wiped his tears away, he drew in a few quivering breaths. "We better go inside." He put his cigarettes in the inside of his jacket.

His foster parents were nice people, genuinely good. Rick was a Doctor. Charlotte stayed at home. They had six kids other than Soda, four which they had adopted one in the process. They had offered it to Soda but he informed them that at eighteen he was going to be with his brother. That was our plans, he would move back into the house with me, and we'd wait until Pony was eighteen, unless I could get him before then, but those chances were slim to none. The best thing about them was that they were twenty minutes away. Unlike Pony, he was almost a two-hour drive in the country.

Rick was sitting in his chairs with two little ones on his lap reading to them. A few of the older ones were watching some special.

"Darry is staying tonight," Soda announced.

Charlotte jumped up and hugged me. "I'm going to put some coffee on and cake. Come tell me about this game, Rick hasn't stopped talking."

Soda and I took a seat at the table. He just sort of leaned his head on his fist and starred into nowhere. It didn't take Charlotte long to see that something was up. She pushed back the strands of hair that had escaped from the grease. I closed my eyes and pictured my Mom doing the same thing.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked. "You sick or something? I've never seen you this quite.

Soda shook his head. "I'm tired. Good night," he bolted out of the room.

Charlotte looked at me with wide eyes. "What happened? That girl do something to him?" She wasn't a fan of Sandy. I could tell from day one.

"No, neither one of us have heard from Pony in a long time. Pony's foster parent's said that he didn't want to talk to his brothers anymore."

"I knew things would slow down with him when school stared. All the sudden I never see him. I got letters but barely any calls. Then the calls stopped. I haven't gotten a letter. I've written to him and I've called him. They tell me he's not home. I went to child services to talk to them. Want to know what they told me? They told me I should be happy, that my little brother probably stopped grieving, and that I should be thrilled that he has found a new family." I found tears welding in my eyes now.

Charlotte tucked her soft brown hair behind her ears. "Our first foster child was John, he stayed with us for three years, and then his parent's got custody. At first we saw him three times a week and received calls daily. Then we didn't see him so much. Soon we only got calls. One day the calls stopped. As much as it hurt to know we were no longer part of his life. We were happy. He was with his own family."

"What are you telling me? I tried for custody. I want to hear from my baby brother. I hear from Soda everyday. Do you know what this is like? I worry, I wonder if he is all right, it, I worry if they talk to him about our parents, how he's dealing, I worry if he fell off his bike and is laying in a ditch. I wonder who his new friends are, if he's living up to his new potential. No one has heard from him, not even Johnny!" I didn't want to get angry, but I couldn't help it.

Rick poked his head in. "I'm tucking the younger ones in and turning in. Good night Darry and great game."

I smiled now feeling embarrassed that Rick saw me with tears on my face. He graduated from my college, and was a season ticket holder. "Thanks."

"I would give it up, all up just to be with them."

"You can't worry like this. You'll be like Rick and go gray before you time," she grinned.

I would have said something but headlights shinning through the window distracted us. "Who is that this time of night?" I asked getting up.

Charlotte shook her head. "I don't know," she said.

I opened the door with Charlotte close behind me. I recognized the guy running out of the car. It was Matt my roommate. He stopped at the porch steps breathing hard and running his fingers through his greasy hair.

"I got no clue what's going on. You need to get to the children's hospital right away. I've had nurses, doctors and now police. It's Pony, it has to be."


	9. Chapter 10

The interview was finished, and I had to say it went okay. Pony didn't make it past the first question, with the journalist from the newspaper, and he refused to go on camera. I never had been more thankful for Dallas Winston a day in his life. We all saw Pony's face, and for a second there I thought he'd retreat back to not talking again. Dally just put his hand on top of Pony hair and said, "let's go around." They disappeared to the back yard. I rounded the side of the house and stopped dead in my tracks at the site in front of me. Dallas was leaning against the deck railings smoking a cigarette with one hand and the other hand he was using to toss a beat up baseball back and forth to Pony.

It was funny to think about, we really didn't know too much about Dally's past. We just new the person he was today. He was a JD, a hood, hell even a common thug, but he had the biggest soft spot for little kids, especially the beaten up ones. I thought it was just Johnny he had the spot for. I figured it was because Johnny gave him and ego boost by worshipping the ground he walked on, but lately that spot got bigger for Pony.

"He okay?" I questioned.

Dallas shrugged. "He's fine," he said nonchalantly. "How'd the interview go?"

"It went alright, what needed to get said, got said."

Dally stomped his cigarette out. "It's about time."

"Did Ponyboy say anything to you?"

Dally shook his head. "He doesn't talk, he's too" Dallas searched for words. "Troubled," it killed him to say it; he knew that's exactly what the cops said about him.

I punched his shoulder, like I punched Soda's playfully. "Thanks Dally. Ponyboy, go get a shower kid, it's almost bed time."

* * *

"What' are you drawling?" Soda asked. We were sitting in the living room with everyone. Pony was drawling furiously.

Pony lifted his pencil away from paper. He was really good at art; it was a drawling of Dally that he was doing right now.

"That tuff, Pony," Soda said. "What else did you draw? he started flipping through the pages of his sketch book.

"No!" He screamed. He slammed his fist on top of Soda's hand.

Soda pulled his hand back. That had to sting. "Chill out, I was only looking."

"No!" Pony screamed again. He was even louder because he was sitting next to me, and I'd be a liar to say I wasn't frustrated.

"Okay, calm down. I'm sorry." Soda grinned and reached out to rub his hair. It used to make him smile, but Pony smacked his wrist away. It wasn't playful. He meant to actually hit Soda.

"Ponyboy! You do not hit your brother like that." I hollered.

Ponyboy took off like there was fire under him.

"That's great, scare the kid a little more, Darry," Dally jumped from his spot on the couch. "You know Soda; you're sixteen you should be able to deal with a kid. Just leave him alone."

"Shut up, Dally." I barked. I pulled Soda up. If I thought this was rough, it was a billion times worse on Soda. They were so close before they got separated. "Let's go. We have to be patient with him. It's hard too at times. But he's been through a lot."

I was telling himself that, more than he was telling me. Between school, football, and my brothers, I couldn't even remember the last time I slept.

We found Pony sitting in the corner of his room. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he was rocking back and forth. "Pony, stop it. You're fine," I said reaching him. I forced him to stop rocking back and forth the way he was. He still wouldn't stop crying, or take his hands from his ears.

"Pony, what's wrong?" I asked prying his hands off his ears. Pony started crying harder. Soda looked flustered. "Ponyboy, use your words," he demanded in his less than usual chipper manner.

I sat there and starred at him. I felt so helpless. Pony was hurting, and I couldn't do a thing about it. I felt like we were on two different platforms, and I couldn't reach him. It was scary. I rubbed the top of his head. His eyes met with mine, and then trailed back to Darry. "Dry your, eyes cry baby," Soda grinned a little.

He used the back of his hands to wipe his face. He rolled his eyes at Soda, and tried to take a couple of breaths to calm down.

"See things, are better when you aren't attacking me."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's alright."

"I want to go to bed," Pony was mumbling, I could hardly hear him.

"You won't talk to us?" I asked.

Pony shook his head.

"Alright,"I said trying hard not to sound angry. He jumped in bed. Soda looked disappointed; he threw the covers over him.

We turned around to leave. Pony reached out. "No, Darry."

Soda bit his lip eyes were wide."I'm going to see if Steve will take me home," he said.

"See ya' later, little buddy," I called after him. Having to choose between the two of them right now wasn't easy. I eyed the sketchbook that was sticking out from under his bed. He must have thrown in there. What was the big deal?


	10. psychology

I listened to the Doctor ramble on. I think his name was Doctor Jenks. He looked like a picture perfect psychologist. He looked like Freud. At least, he looked like how I pictured Freud. He had a sqeeky voice.

"I hate you," I whispered. Ben had insisted that I go to see his psychology class speaker. It was the most boring thirty minutes of your life.

He shot me a look that pretty much told me to shut up. I wanted to get up and leave. We were in the middle of the room. It would be too noticeable.

"Now they are studying different pathways. Such as musical and art therapy," Doctor Jenks said. "Art lets people express things, that they may be too afraid to express."

Ben and I both looked at each other. Things were more interesting now.

I nearly tripped down the steps when the lecture was over. I had to talk to Doctor Jenks. "Sir, I'm Darry Curtis," I said.

He looked over at me. I had a feeling he knew who I was already. He looked un easy. "Yes, from the papers."

"I just had a question. "My little brother Ponyboy draws a lot, but he never lets us look at them. Could his drawings be hiding something he isn't saying."

I had to do my best not to laugh when he cocked an eyebrow the way Two-Bit did. "There could be any reason he won't let you look. Art therapy is a very new thing. It hasn't been perfected yet. Not to mention, if his drawing revealed anything. You wouldn't find it by looking at the drawing alone. The idea of art therapy is telling a patient to draw how they feel. If anything he probably finds drawing therapeutic."

I felt my gut it the floor. I thought maybe I was onto something. "Thank you," I said.

The doctor smiled. He probably saw my desperation. "Keep letting him draw. With cases like his, it takes awhile."

I couldn't help but wonder about Ponyboy and his sketchbook. I headed over to the DX to see Steve and Soda. I knew Soda was upset about the other night. When I got to the DX Soda was pumping gas. I waved but he didn't bother to wave back.

"What's going on with him?" I asked Steve.

Steve finished wiping the counter off. "He is pissed about last night still. Doesn't think that Pony needs him. He is failing too. Really bad, says he is going to drop out," he ducked under the counter. I heard him shuffle things around. He came up with Soda's midterm report card. He slid it across the counter.

Steve was right. Soda literally had an F in everything except gym and auto mechanics. His foster parents let him slid a little last semester because his parents died. I had a feeling that wasn't going to happen this time. He was going to be in deep water. Soda never liked school; it was always a struggle with him. One that brought Mom and Dad to tears nearly.

"Hey," I said as he came in from pumping gas. He was covered in oil.

"Hi," he replied shortly. He dumped the change in the register.

"I figured we would hang out. Just me and you for a while, then we can pick up Pony."

"You figured wrong. I'm taking my girl out tonight. We are celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" Steve asked. He was racking his brains if he forgot something.

Soda smiled for the first time that day. "That I don't have to go back to the stupid school. Anderson said he'd be glad to have me on full time here."

Steve's eyes went big. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "Soda, you just need to pay attention more. You can bring your grades up."

Soda shook his head. He took off his DX shirt, and pulled the comb out of his pocket. "I'm dumb, and I hate school. I'm sixteen, and I can drop out. I filed my papers today. I'd rather be happy here, than cooped up in that stupid school all day just to make my foster parents happy. Besides, if they bring that bull shit up that I am a smart kid, I'm showing them my report card."

I watched as he combed his hair in the window. "See ya'll later," he said. He ran directly to Sandy and kissed her.

"He is way to starry eyed over that girl," Steve said.

I rolled my eyes, like he had any room to talk.

* * *

Annie opened the door, and smiled warmly. "Maybe you can get him to eat. He didn't speak a word at therapy, or in school. But he has brought home all A's," she said. "Chris scared him," she added.

"That's putting it lightly," He said joining us. "I grabbed his shoulders, and made him sit during dinner. I apologized, and there was no way I could have hurt him." Chris looked frustrated. He looked up at me. "I know you think I'm the enemy, because he is here. I know you are mad, but he has to learn to trust us."

"I'm not mad," I lied. I was mad, but not at them.

"He is in his room," Chris said. "Please, just see if he will eat something other than candy."

Pony was sitting in his room. He was drawing again, and he looked up and smiled when he saw me. "What happened?"

His skin was getting really pale. Pony didn't answer, he just started at me, it was the first time I noticed the gray color he had in his eyes.

I pulled the chair from the other desk up. "Baby, what happened?" I sounded exasperated, but I was getting really annoyed when he would just stare.

He shrugged. I couldn't help but sigh in fustration. "Ponyboy, talk to me. Tell me why you won't eat."

Pony starred at his paper hard enough to burn holes through it. "Can you at least tell me why Chris scared you?"

That's when I thought back to psychology class. I had to start with an easy question. "Pony, if I make you food. Will you draw me when you want?"

He thought for a second before drawing a really simple pizza. I grinned; maybe I had a thing going here. Maybe he would open up.

I took him to get pizza on account that he take his sketchbook. Chris and Annie let it go that it was a school night. As long as he put something in his stomach.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. I watched him eat his third piece of pizza. I hoped he wouldn't puke from eating this much. He shook his head yes. "Then draw me a picture of why you won't eat."

When he was finished drawing he slid the paper across the table. He drew in heavy black lines, a lady putting something in a plate of food. This wasn't in the detail that he used when he drew Dally.

I couldn't figure out why they would drug Pony. Weren't addicts supposed to use, and not share? The police thought the marijuana in his system was second hand. The LSD didn't make sense. I knew he didn't do it, I couldn't figure out why they would waste their drugs on him. "Why Pony? Why would someone drug your food?"

He scribbled all over his paper again. It was someone sleeping. I studied the pictures. "Sleeping pills?" I was taking a shot in the dark and thinking out loud.

"They put them in there when I wouldn't take them. I couldn't wake up from my nightmares."


End file.
